It has long been common to apply decorative trim around window frames on the exterior side of a dwelling. For traditional wooden window frames, this typically is done by nailing trim to the exterior edges of the window frame surrounding the window opening. For vinyl and composite window frames, exterior trim may be supplied in a number of ways. For example, some suppliers extrude an exterior window frame as an integral component of the window frame extrusion. This is exemplified in FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 1c, which illustrate in cross section various configurations of window frames 11 having an exterior trim 12 integrally extruded therewith. While this technique is somewhat effective, it requires much larger and more expensive extrusion dies and more complicated extruders, which is a drawback in manufacturing. Further, the style of frame 12 is practically fixed once the extrusion die is fabricated. Finally, making window frames from such extrusions is somewhat difficult because the entire extrusion must be mitered and joined together with great precision to avoid mismatched miter joints or gaps where the lineals of the frame join together. Thus, the unitary extrusion technique has not been completely satisfactory.
Other suppliers of extruded window frames provide separate trim extrusions that can be attached to a corresponding extruded window frame with foam tape or other adhesive and/or fasteners. This technique is exemplified in FIGS. 2a and 2b, which illustrate in cross section an extruded window frame lineal 13 and a separately extruded exterior frame lineal 14 having an attachment leg 15. Foam tape 16 or VHB is disposed on the leg 15. To attach the trim 14 to the window frame 13, a release layer is removed from the foam tape 16 and the leg 15 of the trim is pressed and secured onto the outer peripheral face of the extruded frame as illustrated in FIG. 2b. Fasteners 17, such as screws or staples, also may be driven through the leg 15 and into the body of the frame 13 to secure the trim further to the window frame lineal. While this technique addresses some of the problems associated, for example, with large extrusion dies and fixed trim profiles, it nevertheless requires that the exterior trim lineals be mitered precisely and fitted very carefully to the window frame lineals to form a tight fit so that joints at the corners of the window trim are tight and visually acceptable. There is very little room for error in the cutting and fitting of the trim lineals. Further, driving fasteners such as screws into the window frame lineals can create air and/or water leaks, particularly for contain-and-drain type window frames. Accordingly, this technique also has not proven completely satisfactory.
Extruded window frames and trim such as those discussed above and others often are used in “overfit” window installations. An overfit installation is one in which a new replacement window frame is inserted inside and around an existing window frame that is left in place in the window opening due to removal and repair difficulties and cost, and to obtain installation time reduction. Overfit frames and trim typically are used, for example, in window replacement applications where removal of an old window frame requires cutting or breaking stucco siding (or other siding) in order to remove the old window frame. Removal of a window frame installed in a stucco covered building is expensive and difficult because of the time required to remove and repair the stucco after window removal. Further, stucco repair creates areas in which cracks can propagate as the building weathers. An overfit frame window is installed inside an old existing window frame, which is left in place, so that no stucco is damaged in the process and no consequent repair is required. The exterior trim or flange on the overfit window covers the outside surface of the old window frame and part of the exterior wall of the structure.
Such an installation is exemplified in cross section in FIG. 3, which shows an old window frame 21 (which is aluminum in this case) installed in a building with stucco façade 22. It can be seen here that a flange 24 of the old window frame extends behind the stucco façade and thus that removal of the old frame 21 would result in destruction of the stucco around the window opening. Instead, the old window frame is left in place and an overfit window frame 23 is installed inside the old window frame. Trim 26 extends outwardly from the overfit frame to cover the trim of the old window or the region of the building surrounding the window opening. The window trim system and method of the present disclosure is particularly suited for use in overfit replacement window installations; however, it certainly is not limited to overfit installations and may be used in other replacement window installations or even new construction if desired.
Thus, a need exists for a window and window trim system and method that addresses and overcomes the shortcomings and problems of the prior art, some of which are discussed above. It is to the provision of such a window and window trim system and method that the present invention is primarily directed.